The present invention relates to a method and system for tracking RFID tags, and more particularly to a method and system for tracking RFID tags in three-dimensional (3D) space, such as for use in advertising and marketing.
Video advertising and marketing systems using video media that provide a collaborative process in which users, such as advertisers, can incorporate material, such as advertisements, information, documents and other such items (hereinafter referred collectively as “information”), can be placed in various video media, preferably digital video media, and whereby viewers can communicate with users concerning the information are known.
Audiences today are often confronted with a daily surplus of social information that competes for an individual's attention in almost every aspect of their work, recreation, and social lives. A popular form of advertising on large private or public networks, such as the Internet, is through the use of video files that provide short digital video transmissions, known as “streaming.” Individuals also generally frequently view web sites to obtain information, such as news, weather information, entertainment information, broadcast information, much of which is communicated using digital video files. Such individuals also utilize other various video media for obtaining information and communicating with other viewers. Thus, because such media provides access to a large population, businesses seek and use such media to advertise their products and services.
Use of advertising in such video media has increased significantly in recent years with the advent of new telecommunication means, including cell phones, texting, TWITTER and the Internet. Such telecommunication means have been successful in connecting large numbers of people through various means that include online bulletin boards, Email, Tweeting, and online instant messaging. Accordingly, a single video media is often shared among a great number of people.
An assortment of such video media that is frequently viewed or downloaded contain hotspots (certain defined “clickable” areas in a digital video media) that have been embedded or incorporated within the video media. Such hotspots include defined areas that are typically associated with an image shown in the video media such that when the viewer “clicks” on an area incorporating the hotspot a certain action results. This action may include establishing communication with a user, such as an advertiser, by use of a hyperlink to an advertiser's web site, or may present information directly on the viewing display relating to the image. One problem with use of conventional hotspots is that each hotspot corresponding to an object must be placed within the video media prior to viewing by the public. Further, an object traveling through a defined three-dimensional (3D) space, such as in a live broadcast, must be tracked in order to attach a hotspot to such an object. Accordingly, current systems incorporating hotspots in video media typically cannot be used to incorporate or embed hotspots in live video broadcasts, such as a live television or sports broadcast.
One system that has been developed for tracking objects is by use of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag systems. Such systems are typically described as being “passive” such that they operate without a battery or other such power source but instead draw power from the electric field emitted from RFID receivers or transmitter/readers; being “active” such that they operate using power such as by way of a battery; or being battery-assisted passive (BAP), such that the tag has a small battery on board that is activated when in the presence of a RFID reader. Since passive RFID tags do not have their own power source, when they are not within the effective range of the transmitter and reader (“reader”), they are nonfunctional. When they come within the effective range of the reader they are able to transmit their unique ID to the reader. However, the reader typically has no ability to determine the distance or orientation that the RFID tag is from the reader. Unfortunately, active tags are generally significantly more expensive than passive tags and are undesirable or cost prohibited for use in many application.
Objects having RFID tags, either passive, BAP, or active tags, have been tracked using antenna arrays. Such arrays typically have a plurality of orthogonally oriented antennas electronically coupled to an RFID reader and are operated such that readings from each antenna are read separately. Such systems ensure that an RFID tag can be read no matter what orientation the tag may be in and can confirm that an object is within a 3D space. However such systems are unable to determine the particular position or location of the object within the 3D space and cannot tack the object with the RFID tag in real-time as the object travels within the 3D space. Accordingly, such systems cannot be effectively used for creating hot spots for objects used in live performances or for objects traveling through a defined 3D space.
Accordingly, what is needed is an interactive advertising and marketing system for video media that provides a system and method in which users, such as advertisers, can identify objects within a 3D space such as during a live broadcast, and track the movement of the object within the 3D space thereby allowing users to create hotspots for objects within the video media, and which allows viewers to select such hotspots for communicating with and interacting with users.